In The Mall
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: "Tapi tadi kalian mesra sekali. Kupikir kalian um... pacaran," suara Sakura memelan di akhir kalimatnya.  Fujoshi suka nyasar yang ganti penname


Ini fic kado buat diri saya sendiri berhubung ga ada yang kasih kado *pundung di pojokan*

**In The Mall**

**By Azusa TheBadGirl .aka. Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura sedang menatap boneka beruang berwarna pink dengan ukuran sedang di sebuah toko pernak-pernik. Tapi kemudian dia menatap kalung dengan liontin kupu-kupu yang terlihat sangat cantik. Dia menimang-nimang benda mana yang cocok untuk hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada sepupunya dihari ulang tahun sepupunya itu minggu depan. Setelah beberapa menit menimang-nimang akhirnya dia membeli keduanya. Boneka beruang untuk sepupunya dan kalung dengan liontin kupu-kupu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia memang bukan orang yang tahan godaan pada barang-barang bagus.

Setelah membayar barang yang dibelinya, Sakura memutuskan berkeliling mall. Mungkin ada barang bagus lain yang bisa dibeli. Saat ia sedang berkeliling mata emeraldnya melihat wajah yang sangat familiar berjalan tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Uzumaki Naruto dan... Uchiha Sasuke?

Kening Sakura mengernyit. Dua orang yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya sebagai rival abadi yang amat sangat sering bertengkar sedang jalan bersama bahkan berang...kulan? kening Sakura makin mengkerut melihatnya.

'Apa mereka berbaikan?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Daripada bingung sendiri, Sakura memutuskan menyapa mereka.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang memang berjalan tak jauh dari sumber suara langsung menoleh. Naruto yang melihat wajah Sakura langsung melepas rangkulannya.

"Yo, Sakura-_chan_!" Balas Naruto semangat. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke tempat Sakura berdiri menunggu mereka.

"Sedang belanja ya?" Ucap Naruto basa-basi.

Sakura mengangguk."Ya, beli hadiah untuk sepupuku. Kalian sendiri sedang apa?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Bosan di rumah terus hehehe," balas Naruto ceria beda dengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kalian...berteman," Sakura berujar ragu lalu menambahkan "apa kalian sudah berdamai?"

Naruto tergelak mendengarnya. "Bisa saja kau Sakura. Kami memang berteman kok. Hanya jarang akur saja he..he..he.."

"Um..." Sakura terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi tadi kalian mesra sekali. Kupikir kalian um... pacaran," suara Sakura memelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto tertawa lagi, malah lebih geli dari yang sebelumnya. Sampai-sampai ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Sasuke mendelik kearahnya. "Tutup mulutmu ,Dobe. Kau berisik," katanya datar.

"Bukannya kau yang pacaran dengan Ino, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto setelah tawanya mereda.

"Apa?" Mata Sakura melebar mendengarnya.

"Darimana kau bisa bilang begitu? Tentu saja aku tidak pacaran dengan Ino! Aku normal, tahu!" sakura berseru kesal karena dituduh seenaknya.

"Aku pernah lihat kalian pergi ke mall bersama bahkan memakai gelang yang sama. Ah, aku juga pernah melihat kalian saling berangkulan saat di sekolah," Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang pernah dilakukan oleh Sakura dan temannya Ino.

"Itu karena kami bersahabat, bodoh! Bukan pacaran. Cewek kan biasa begitu."

"Itulah! Itulah yang menyebalkan! Kenapa kalau sesama cewek dianggap biasa jika melakukan hal semacam itu sedangkan kalau cowok dituduh aneh-aneh. Tidak adil, tahu!" Naruto cemberut . kedua pipinya dikembungkan jika ia sedang kesal dantangannya bersidekap .

"Ya, itu karena tidak biasa kan?" Sahut Sakura 'apa lagi jika kalian yang melakukannya' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengajak temanku cuci mata. Mungkin saja ada cewek yang mau jadi pacar kami." Naruto Nyengir.

Sakura langsung pasang muka mengejek mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu. "Heh, aku tak heran kalau kau yang melakukan hal itu. Tapi Sasuke-kun? Tak perlu dicari pun banyak yang mau jadi pacarnya,"

'Termasuk aku' batin Sakura lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata mengejek Sakura tambah sebel saja.

"Bisanya dia bilang begitu. Padahal sendirinya tidak laku," guman Naruto pelan tapi sialnya Sakura mendengar kalimatnya yang menusuk tadi.

"Kurang ajar kau, Naruto!" Pukulan maut Sakura langsung mengarah pada Naruto. Tapi untung saja Naruto bisa menghindarinya.

"Juara karate nasional mana mempan pukulan lamban begitu!" ujar Naruto bangga.

Sakura makin kesal dibuatnya. "Kata siapa aku tidak laku, hah? Yang suka padaku itu banyak!" teriak tak mau kalah. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau ada ditempat umum. Bahkan sasuke hanya menggulirkan matanya melihan aksi saling ejek kedua temannya.

"Benarkah~?" Kali ini Naruto kembali memanasi Sakura. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memacari salah satu fans mu itu?" Sindirnya.

Sakura tidak langsung menyahut.

"Huh, itu karena aku orang yang pemilih. Lagipula..." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Lagipula yang ku sukai hanya Sasuke-kun," Ucapnya malu-malu dengan wajah merona menghadap Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memasang wajah _cengo_. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Sakura itu menyukai Sasuke. Tapi tak disangka ia akan menyatakan cintanya disaat seperti ini. Mungkin sudah terlanjur. Sekalian saja ambil kesempatan.

"Aku tidak suka padamu," balas Sasuke dingin.

Sakura sempat syok lalu menunduk."Tapi Sasuke-_kun_, aku..."

"Cari saja orang lain. Ayo pergi, Dobe," sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah memotongnya dan melangkah pergi.

Naruto yang menjadi saksi kejadian miris itu merasa iba pada Sakura lalu menepuk punggungnya tanda simpatik sambil berbisik "tenang saja Sakura-_chan_ masih banyak cowok yang lebih baik yang mau denganmu," lalu ia berjalan kearah Sasuke tuju tadi.

#

#

#

#

"Oi Teme, jangan cepat-cepat begitu!" Naruto berlari menyusul Sasuke yang langsung berjalan cepat setelah menolak Sakura.

Tangan Naruto kembali merangkul pundak sasuke begitu ia berhasik menyusulnya ditempat parkir.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pergi ketempat ramai. Gara-gara kau kita hampir ketahuan," nada kesal sangat ketara keluar dari bibirnya. Tangan Sasuke mengait pinggang Naruto erat setelah melihat tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

"Yang pentingkan tidak ketahuan. Aku bosan pergi ke danau atau bukit. Aku ingin kencan yang berbeda."

"Ya berbeda, saat kekasihmu _ditembak_ cewek lain saat sedang kencan denganmu ," Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Itu akan jadi kenangan tak terlupakan," Naruto tersenyum jenaka.

"Cih," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

"Jangan ngambek, 'Suke."

Tangan Naruto yang bebas meraih dagu Sasuke lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"_Happy Anniversary, Baby_."

FIN

Ini sebenernya fic buat Narusasu Day tapi idenya baru muncul setelah seminggu dari tanggalnya jadi saya males saya publish sekarang aja dari pada cuma jadi pajangan di flashdis.

Anggaplah review itu kado buat saya. Jadi review, ok?


End file.
